To use a stick umbrella, a user has to push the runner of the umbrella to a predetermined position to open it. As the opening action takes a short period of time more or less, the user may get wetted in a heavy rain before he can open the umbrella. Therefore, various self-opening foldable umbrellas with multiple segments have been introduced to the market later on. In using the foldable umbrella of this kind, a user can open or close the umbrella more rapidly just by pressing a button on its shank.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a self-opening four-segment foldable umbrella, in which a shank comprises an outer pipe, a second middle pipe, a first middle pipe, an inner pipe, and a control mechanism for self-opening an umbrella.
In order to realize abovesaid object, the four-segment foldable umbrella of this invention comprises a shank, a rib assembly, an opening spring, a closing spring, a control mechanism, and a plurality of gores. The shank further comprises a top fulcrum, an outer pipe, a second middle pipe, a first middle pipe, an inner pipe, a handgrip, a long plastic pipe, and an outer pipe plug. The rib assembly consists of a plurality of top stretchers, lower ribs, inner connection ribs, middle ribs, inner resilient ribs, small slide sockets, outer resilient ribs, outer connection ribs, tail ribs, and a runner. An upper end or a lower end of the opening spring sustains a lower end of an outer pipe plug or props a long controller at its upper end respectively. One end of the closing spring disposed on the rib assembly is pivotally jointed with a nearer end of the top stretcher, and the other end is pivotally jointed to a return point of the inner resilient rib at a nearer end of the lower rib.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.